


Of Course She Did

by aishitara



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishitara/pseuds/aishitara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler strikes again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course She Did

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Sherlock - the film  
> Characters: Watson and Sherlock, and Irene in absentia  
> Warnings - none. There's some light innuendo, though.  
> Wordcount: 238  
> Disclaimer: Naturally I don't own a single thing in here. I'm not making money off of this. Leave me be, you lawyer-y types.
> 
> A teensy weensy ficlet I wrote for John Wiswell's writing challenge, found [here.](http://johnwiswell.blogspot.com/2011/09/writing-challenge-and-promise.html) There's a part of me that's glad he never reads my work, but this piece now lives in the comments of his blog, so... I guess he knows what I'm up to, anyway. ^.^;

"I've only been in this perfectly nice hotel for ten minutes and I'm already naked with blood on the floor."  
  
Watson lets out a tiny exasperated sigh. "I suppose I don't actually want to know how this happened, do I?" he says as he bends to pick up what looks suspiciously like a lady's garter.  
  
Holmes actually has the decency to look chagrined.  
  
"Well," he coughs, "If I had any notion she was going to tie me up and then _bolt_ like that, I'd never have bothered to take off my shirt in the first place."  
  
"Honestly, Holmes, how can you be such a genius about everything in the world but Irene? And for God's sake, how could you not expect her to have a weapon?"  
  
Holmes looks down at the sluggish trickle of blood on his thigh and turns the color of a ripe plum.  
  
"Um. She may have done that with her teeth."  
  
Watson drops his head into his hands and groans. "Of _course_ she did," he mutters, thinking the only explanation for this is that it must be the way that people of extreme intelligence bond.  
  
"I say, Watson, be a good chap and untie me, will you?"  
  
Watson drops what is certainly a lady's garter back on the floor. "The things I do for you, Holmes," he mutters as he bends to undo Irene Adler's expert knot-work. "I should be canonized, I really should."


End file.
